Dilek Nartanesi
Dilek Nartanesi is the daughter of Nar-tanesi from the Turkish fairy tale The Magic Hair-Pins. Info Name: Dilek Nartanesi Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Magic Hair-Pins Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Pushpa Sabr Secret Heart's Desire: To open my own caravansary. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled cook. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Baran Boran. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am a very heavy sleeper. Heck, I can sleep through lightning storms. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I always like trying new recipes. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I already know how to be a princess - no one needs to tell me how to be one! Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Pushpa. Biography Appearance Dilek is below average height, with long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a maroon vest with a pomegranate pattern over a pink shirt and maroon harem pants. Personality Dilek is quiet and a bit of a loner. She is passionate about her cooking - she enjoys cooking, grilling, and baking. She is also good at conducting services at caravansarys. She especially likes to make ayran, a Turkish yogurt drink, and serve it to her friends. Biography Merhaba! I'm Dilek Nartanesi, the daughter of Nar-tanesi. You probably haven't heard of my mother's story. It's a Turkish variant of Snow White. The first part of it starts out similar, although my mother took refuge with three brothers rather than dwarves. My grandmother, the evil sultana, put poisoned hairpins in her hair to knock her unconscious. A prince found her and brought her casket to his palace. He ended up marrying another princess, who later opened the casket and turned my mother into a bird. After a series of transformations, my mother became human once more and exposed the other princess' treachery. The prince ordered his wife to be hanged and married my mother. I am the youngest of three children - I have an older sister named Gülizar and an older brother named Savaş. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm starting my first year. I'm going to be the next Nar-tanesi. I have mixed feelings about my destiny. While I do like that I get a happily ever after, I don't think I'd want to spend much of my story unconscious. I'm very lethargic myself, but I'd rather see a lot of the action myself. I'll stay out of the destiny conflict since it causes too many problems here. My family has a caravansary located not too far from their palace. I frequently stay there - I even have my own private room. It's a small room, but it's very beautiful and I get a lovely view of the mountains of Anatolia. Over here, I make food for the guests. I'm a skilled cook, and I especially like working with the grill. I make a delicious doner kebab. I learned cooking from Orhan Sessiz, one of the older students - he's a cousin of my boyfriend. I'm also good at making ayran, a cold, savory yogurt drink. I'm very shy, and I don't have too many friends, but I treasure the ones I do have. I take opportunities to make friends - I'm on the girls' basketball team, and I've made friends there. I often invite them to my room to entertain them. Peace out! Trivia *Dilek's surname refers to her mother, Nar-tanesi, which means "little pomegranate" in Ottoman Turkish. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Alexis Tipton. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Turkish